2 AM
by averygirl
Summary: "You kissed me into ruins, sin on sin. Now I've gotta love your love letters written on my skin." - A Gina Kincaid and Matt Durning story.
1. A to D

**2 A.M.**

_**A Matt Durning and Gina Kincaid drabble series. I felt these two had so much untapped potential. Feedback please!**_

**A – All over me**

"…And then his hands were all over me," Gina recounted the events of two nights before to her sister Donna. They were trying to build a relationship now and it helped that they were no longer fighting over David. Donna was insanely happy with Noah and Gina was … well…

She looked at Donna whose blue eyes were wide in surprise. "He was kind of drunk," Gina amended. "So was I. I am guessing you're going to tell Kelly."

"Do you want me to tell Kelly?" Donna asked. "I mean, you confided in me but I don't know if I can keep this a secret from my best friend."

Gina shook her head. "They're not even together anymore, Donna. If he wants to paw me or anyone else that is his business. Why did I think you would be anything but judgmental?"

Gina started stomping to the door and Donna called after her, "Wait, Gina, wait, okay? If you really like Matt and this whole thing with him is not about hurting Kelly for taking Dylan … Then you should go for it. I want you to be happy. I mean that."

Gina paused in the doorway. "I don't know what it's all about. But I kind of liked the way Matt was with me. He was so gentle, so sweet, giving … the antithesis of everything Dylan is. I kind of like him. He's the one person in this city who never turned their nose up at me."

Donna nodded. "I'm sorry for snubbing you for so long. I was just all confused and… stuff…"

"And I was a bitch," Gina said. "Maybe we can start over from here. What do you say?"

"I'd love that. And maybe you and Matt can start fresh too. He's a great guy and to be honest, Kelly never appreciated him. But I know you do."

"Thanks, Donna."

"You're welcome…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>B – Bonding<strong>

Gina had come over to Matt's apartment, not for a repeat performance of the events that had played out mere nights before, but because she was worried about him. He was a friend first in her book. They sat on his sofa side-by-side as Matt tapped his feet anxiously on the hardwood floors.

"So …" he said.

"Yeah … I just came over to check on you," Gina said. "Make sure you were okay, you know."

"Yeah I will be," Matt said. "So what if Kelly and I broke up? Big deal. I am moving on."

Gina smiled. "Same with me. I am done with Dylan. For good."

"I hope we can keep this resolve going," Matt admitted. "We were kind of addicted to those two."

Gina nodded. "Yeah we were but we can help each other through the rough spots." She then put her feet up on the coffee table. "Anyway enough about them, I am starving. You got any popcorn?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah, actually I do."

Sometime later they were curled up in front of the television watching some old Spelling drama Gina couldn't remember the name of. "Ohmigod – look at that guy's mullet!" she laughed.

"He's got Billy Ray Cyrus beat for sure," Matt agreed. He turned then and looked at her. "So us watching defunct eighties shows … Is this us bonding?"

Gina nodded. "Yeah I think so," she agreed and grinned at him. "Now focus. Mullet Guy is about to get laid by that woman with the huge, fake rack."

"I don't think they are fake."

Gina elbowed him playfully. "Trust me – I know silicon when I see it."

Matt chuckled. "Now there's a story there …"

"Shut it, Durning, and watch the show," Gina said and they turned back to try to focus on the TV but they were hyperaware of the other beside them, the warmth of each other's thighs creating friction every time they shifted even slightly on the sofa. Somehow they were building something between them that could potentially be really good.

* * *

><p><strong><span>C – Cute<span>**

"Cute costume," Matt said as he walked over to Gina who was leaning against the bar at The After Dark sipping a mimosa. She was dressed as a black cat, complete with the linen tail and painted on whiskers.

Gina smirked. "It's not supposed to be cute, it's supposed to be sexy," she returned. She then turned in a slow circle to give him the full view, bumping him with her tail in the process. "See? All sexy."

He nodded as he noticed her tight ass in the black spandex pants. "Yeah…"

"Anyway, Mattie-boy, what are you supposed to be?"

He touched the lapels of his suit jacket. "A tired lawyer," Matt said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh I guess I didn't get the memo about it being come-as-you-are night."

"You came as you are – cats are notoriously curious and crafty; plus they are always getting into trouble and causing a stir."

_"Me-row."_

Matt chuckled. "Anyway, can I buy you a drink?"

Gina grinned. "Do you think that's such a good idea after what happened last time?"

Matt smirked a bit sheepishly. "For the record, Gina, I wasn't that drunk."

She nodded and smiled back. "For the record, neither was I."

**D – Dumped**

Matt had been at the office for going on three hours before Gina saw fit to show her face. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she breezed inside, capturing his attention. "It was unavoidable."

Matt shook his head. "Hmm," he said, tapping his chin with a pencil, "what was the emergency this time? Broken nail? Hangover? Minor car accident? A sale at J.C. Penny's… Stop me when I'm getting warm."

Gina glared at him. "None of the above, for you information. Blame it on Dylan."

"Dylan was the reason –" He broke off. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me, Matt Durning. It's not what you think."

"How do you know what I think?"

"I see the dubious suspicion in your eyes." She sighed as she threw her handbag down onto the desk. "Don't let me do this."

"Do what?"

"Backslide. Don't let me fall for Dylan's cheap lines and puppy dog eyes, ever again."

"Okay…"

"He dumped Kelly. Or maybe she dumped him… Either way, he showed up at my door this morning wanting to pick up right where we left off."

"What did you say?" Now Matt was drumming the pencil on his desk, feeling oddly anxious about how Gina would respond.

"Not much but I – I kissed him," Gina admitted. "Well he kissed me. And I let him, but only for a moment. Do you see what I mean about backsliding into old, really destructive patterns?"

Matt nodded, feeling oddly disappointed. "Yes."

"I am sure now that Kelly is on the market again, she'll come sniffing around you again too."

"A comforting thought. Being Mr. Fallback guy."

"I guess that makes me Miss Fallback girl," Gina murmured. She looked at Matt then, something akin to desperation in the depths of her chocolate-brown eyes. "We can't let this happen. We have to fight this –we have to fight them and that sickening power they have over us."

"And what do you propose we do?"

"Well, hmm… Oh I have it!"

"I don't like that look in your eyes. You've got a plan and I am terrified."

"Oh shush. Now all we have to do to convince them to leave us alone is to convince them that we're already taken."

"And just how will we do that?"

"We'll tell them that we're together. That we're sleeping together and it's the best sex of our lives."

Matt nearly choked on his tongue. "We never-"

"I know but we did make out, several times if I remember correctly."

Matt's cheeks burned with the memory. Gina had the softest, plumpest, sexiest lips…

No, he wouldn't go there.

"I'm not into game playing," he said. "Or telling lies."

"Oh please. You're a lawyer. That's what you do for a living."

"Touché."

"So are we doing it?"

"Well, uh—" He wondered what it would be like to make love to Gina Kincaid, to have her slender legs locked around his hips as he drove into her again and again…

"Matt?" Gina noticed the expression on his face. "We don't really have to sleep together to convince them… Unless…"

"No unless," Matt said. "I don't mix business with pleasure."

"You already did when you stuck your tongue down my throat the first time."

"I don't recall that I was – You initiated—"

"Bull. You were kind of drunk and started pawing at me first and –"

She broke off as the door to the office suddenly opened. None other than Kelly stood there, looking extra pretty in a soft Barbie-pink strapless dress.

Gina rolled her eyes. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Be nice," Matt hissed. He stood and moved over to Kelly. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk –" she looked at Gina with annoyance in her eyes –"alone please?"

"Um—"

"I'm sorry, Kelly, but that won't be possible," Gina said.

"Excuse you."

"You heard me, Kelly. It's not possible. You see I don't trust you not to pull something."

"It's none of your concern, Gina."

"Oh except it is now," Gina said. She moved over to Matt and slipped her hand into his bigger one. "We're dating now and we wanted you to be the first to know, didn't we, Mattie?"

"Mattie?" he mouthed at Gina.

"It's now or never," she mouthed back. Aloud, she said, "Come on, Mattie. She might as well know."

Matt nodded, squeezing her hand. "It's true, Kelly." He cleared his throat. "Gina and are a couple."

"No!" Kelly said.

"I'm afraid so, 'Kel'," Gina said with a smirk. "Why don't you congratulate us and then leave while you still have a little speck of dignity left?"

"You're a bitch, Gina. Not to mention so pathetic, always going after what I have."

"You mean what you had," Gina said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Now leave before I throw you out by the roots of your black hair."

"I'm a natural blonde," Kelly huffed.

"Yeah and I'm Mother Theresa," Gina returned. "Now step."

Kelly looked at Matt. "Is this what you really want, Matt? To be saddled to the likes of Gina Kincaid?"

Matt looked at Gina and offered her an easier smile than he thought possible. "Yeah, Kelly, that's exactly what I want."


	2. E to G

_**Thanks for reading! And no worries, my friends, Kelly and Dylan will NOT reunite in this. I have never, ever been a fan of those 2 together lol**_

**E - Ebullient**

"Buh-bye, Kel!" Gina called to the blonde as Kelly turned on her heel and stomped out the door, muttering under her breath like an old, crazy lady.

Gina smiled like the cat that ate the canary as she danced around the office. "Ding dong, the bitch is gone! The bitch is gone! Mattie, did you hear that the bitch-"

Matt held up a hand to stop her. "I get it, Gina. Though I have to say I'm surprised you didn't start break dancing while she was still here."

"Now, Mattie, I have a lot more decorum than you give me credit for." Gina smirked as she twirled around the office. She bumped Matt's hip with hers and then kept moving through the room with a happy grin plastered across her pretty face.

"Decorum. Such a big word for such a tiny woman," Matt quipped as he moved to his desk and slipped into the lumpy chair. "Oh and we need to make a pact right now."

"What kind of pact?"

"One where you swear on your first born child that you'll never, ever call me 'Mattie' again."

"I don't want kids."

"Gina…"

"Fine, whatever."

"Ahhhh look at you being agreeable."

"Of course I'm agreeable. Did you ever doubt it?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!" Gina said.

"Alright, Dancing Queen, it's time to get to work. You were already late coming in remember?"

"Ugh. Kill my buzz, why don't you? I was positively cheery – no, _ebullient_ – before you mentioned the 'W' word."

"I know - having to actually earn your paycheck really sucks, huh?" He said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Shut up, Durning."

"Do you tell all of your bosses to shut up?"

Gina laughed. "Sure I do. Why do you think I can't hold down a job?"

Matt shook his head. "Oh yes. I remember your less than impressive resume. Your last job lasted two weeks, right?"

"Pfft. It lasted two _and_ a half weeks," Gina retorted.

"You actually sound proud of that."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Matt shook his head. "Get to work, Kincaid. Daylight is burning here."

"Of course. I live to serve," Gina said sarcastically. She then slipped behind her desk and began to take her time feeding pencil after pencil into the electric sharpener.

* * *

><p><span><strong>F – Friend<strong>

On her lunch break, Gina decided to visit Donna at her boutique. She grabbed a smoothie at the health food place across the way and then slipped into Donna's shop. Donna was busy ringing up a customer – a woman with a really bad dye job. Gina just smirked as she moved around the store, looking for anything she could actually afford, even with the twenty-percent family discount.

The customer finally left and Donna approached her. "Hey, Gina," Donna said.

Gina turned to look at her sister. She pointed to a sparkly red dress hanging on the sales rack. "Do you happen to have that in a size one?"

"Size one? Ugh, you're so lucky," Donna moaned. "But let me check in back."

"I am sure Kelly can do that," Gina said, twirling her straw.

"Don't make trouble."

"Who's making trouble? She works for you doesn't she?"

"She does but she left early today. She's really not feeling well."

"I bet she came down with a case of I-am-pissed-my-ex-is-moving-on-itis."

"Gina-"

"She came to Matt's office this morning, you know."

"She told me. She also told me how you threw your new relationship with Matt in her face."

"Oh come on. You know that Matt and I have messed around before. I believe I told you that weeks ago."

"I know you did and now Kelly knows that I knew and that I didn't say anything –"

"And she's pissed."

"Yes."

"Who cares, Donna? The world doesn't revolve around Kelly Freaking Taylor, okay? If I remember correctly, you said you would support Matt and I if we decided to get involved."

"So you did decide that?"

"Yes."

"So you're a couple now?"

Gina nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow…"

"I guess you can't pretend to be happy that Matt makes me happy. He's an awesome friend and an amazing kisser too."

"Sorry. I am actually really happy for you."

"Yeah right."

"I just hate for Kelly to be upset like this."

"So what if she has one less guy falling all over her blonde arse? I say good! It's about damn time men realized that other women exist that aren't… her."

"Gina, why can't you just be happy you have Matt and try not to make Kelly feel bad about it?"

"I am happy. I don't need your permission to be, but I was kind of hoping you would be glad for me. Glad that I am finally with a guy who treats me right, but I should have known better. Blood really _isn't_ thicker than water with you. Not at all."

"Gina—" Donna called after her but Gina was already stomping out the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>G – Grovel<strong>

"I am telling you, Matt. Donna could grovel for like, the next twenty years and I still wouldn't forgive her for today," Gina said as she sat at the computer, furiously pounding on the delicate keys.

"You're going to break that keyboard, you know," Matt said. "Oh and I don't believe you."

"What don't you believe exactly?"

"That you'll never forgive Donna. I think I know you a bit better than that by now. I know deep down that the one thing you really want is acceptance. You want Donna to love you."

"Oh please. Have you been watching Sally Jessy again?"

"I'm serious, Gina. It's not a bad thing either. We all want our family to care about us."

"Donna's not my family. We just happen to share some random DNA…"

"I'm sorry to hear you say that, Gina," a familiar feminine voice said from the doorway.

Gina glowered. "Donna, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy," Gina said. "As you can see, Matt has me working my fingers to the bone so-"

"Take a break," Matt piped up. "I insist."

Gina glared at Matt now. "Now, Matt, I couldn't do that."

"Yes, yes, you can."

"I really couldn't," Gina said, baring her pearly whites.

"As your boss and the man paying you -"  
>"Chump change," Gina said darkly.<p>

"Just go. I can hold down the fort for a bit."

Gina looked between Matt and Donna. "Fine. Whatever." She stood up and followed Donna out of the office. Her arms were crossed in a decidedly defensive manner. She resolved not to give Donna even an inch.

"I know you're angry," Donna said.

"Oh no I'm not. That would imply that I gave a damn about what you do or say."

Donna cringed. "Come on, Gina. Please don't be mean. Give me a chance here."

"Oh like you've always given me a chance?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away for so long, truly. And I'm sorry for today too - for calling your intentions into question when I had already promised you that I would support you no matter what."

Gina tapped her foot, keeping her arms crossed. "Yeah…"

"Gina, I really am trying here. It's not easy for me either, this instant sister … thing but I am trying. Don't you see that?"

Gina darted a look at Donna. She looked sincere but Gina second-guessed it. She second-guessed everything actually. That was just the way she was built. Considering her crazy past, who could really blame her?

"We're sisters, Gina, and we're women too. Of course we're going to have disagreements from time to time."

"Is that what you're calling what went down – a disagreement? I call it something else entirely."

"I don't blame you but can't we just have a second chance?"

"This would be more like the seven-hundredth chance."

"Alright then. Let's make it seven-hundred and one. What do you say?"

"I say…" Gina remembered her resolve to stay angry at Donna forever; to not to let her in, but dammit, Matt was right. Stupid Matt was right - Gina did want Donna's acceptance. She wanted her affection. She wanted to belong and not just belong, but belong to someone.

"You know what, Gina? I honestly think you and Matt are really good for each other. He smiles… well, like I've never seen him smile before and so do you. I want you to be happy, believe it or not."

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"No."

Gina sighed. "So you mean that – about Matt and me?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, Gina, no I'm not… What do you say - forgive me for not being very supportive earlier?"

Gina nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay, as long as we don't have to hug it out."

"Of course we have to," Donna chirped and threw her arms around Gina.

"Donna, come on. People are staring."

"Let 'em stare," Donna said. She hugged Gina once more and then released her. She smiled. "Hey, do you think you and Matt would be up for double-dating with Noah and me sometime?"

"You really want to do that?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Gina was caught off-guard. "Yeah, uh, I'll ask him. For now though, I'd better get back to work."

"Me too. I left one of the cashiers running the place and she's sort of a newbie so…"

"See you around, Donna."

"See you, Gina."

Gina watched Donna turn on her heel and head back towards the boutique. Gina sighed and slipped back into Matt's office.

Matt stood at the window, pretending to be reading over a file but she could see the pleasure dancing in his frost-blue eyes. "You saw," Gina said.

"I did." He chuckled. "That was quite a hug."

"Shut up! And don't you dare say 'I told you so'?"

"Come on, Kincaid; give me a little more credit than that."

"I could but I won't, Durning," Gina said. "So anyway, Donna wants us to double date with her and Noah sometime…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. How would you… Feel about that?" Why did Gina feel so uncertain all of a sudden? Matt was going to say yes; of course he would. It was a part of the fake-out Kelly and Dylan ruse so…

"I'd really like that," Matt said and shut the file, tossing it to her.

She sighed in relief as she caught the flying file before it could hit the ground. "Okay then…"

"Get back to work, Gina," Matt said, heading for his desk. A smile played on her lips as she watched him go.


	3. H to I

**H – Hemline**

Gina was in the middle of curling her hair as she puzzled over what to wear tonight for her double date when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She tugged her long, luscious locks free of the hot iron and turned it off before sauntering for the door.

"Donna, you're early," she said. "Or am I late?"

"I'm early," Donna said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Gina said and stepped back. She spotted the long rectangle white box in her sister's hand. "What's that?"

Donna handed it to her. "Open it."

Gina immediately ripped the box from Donna's hands and shredded it to pieces the way a kid would a brightly wrapped present from Santa on Christmas morning. Gina did everything with gusto; there was no doubt about that.

Gina held up her gift. It was the red dress she had admired the day of her big argument with Donna. It was a size one though, just like she had wanted.

"Well?" Donna said. "Do you like it?"

Gina's eyes burned and she bit her lip for a moment to hold back her unexpected tears. "Yeah, yeah I love it. Thanks." Before she could stop herself, she was throwing her arms around Donna and hugging the redhead tightly.

Donna patted her back and Gina sniffled. "Sorry. I think I have some mascara in my eye…"

"Right," Donna said but she didn't sound all judgmental. Thank god.

Gina pulled back. "I didn't know what I was going to wear tonight so this is perfect."

"It will look awesome on you. Matt will love you in it."

Gina shrugged. "I'm going to try it on and then finish fixing my hair. Make yourself comfortable." Gina shoved a stack of papers off the little love seat, gesturing for Donna to sit down. Then she turned to run down the hall to the bedroom.

She emerged ten minutes later with her hair and makeup perfectly done and wearing the sparkly red number. The hemline flirted with her kneecaps and the material hugged her curves perfectly.

"You look fabulous," Donna enthused. "Seriously fabulous."

Gina twirled around. "In this old thing?"

They laughed. It felt good to Gina. Really good.

Just then the doorbell rang and Donna started for the door. "Donna, come on. Make 'em wait a moment," Gina said with a smile. "Make 'em _want it."_

Donna nodded. She paused in her high heels for about five seconds. Then she looked at Gina pleadingly. "Can we open the door now? I really, really want to see Noah. I haven't seen him since breakfast and –"

"Open the door," Gina said with an indulgent smile.

"Yay!" Donna crowed and darted for the door as fast as her five inch stilettos would carry her. She flung open the door and gasped. "Gina, flowers. They brought us flowers!"

"What?" Gina said. She edged in next to Donna and sure enough saw that Noah and Matt were holding rose bouquets.

"It was Matt's idea," Noah admitted and he grinned as Donna accepted her bouquet and hopped excitedly into his strong arms.

"Aren't they cute?" Gina said, looking at her sister and Noah before letting her gaze sweep over Matt. He sure cleaned up well in black denim jeans and a white button-down shirt.

Matt nodded but he seemed to only have eyes for her. "You look perfect."

Gina's cheeks heated. Wait, was she blushing? Yes, she was! She couldn't remember doing that since she was a pimply, prepubescent twelve year old. Not even Dylan…

Nope, she wasn't thinking of Dylan tonight or any other time. Besides, the only man she could really see right now was Matt. He was staring at her with decided appreciation in his gorgeous crystalline eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Let's put these in water," Donna said, "and then we'd better go. We have reservations at The Galleria and then we're going to The AfterDark to dance all of our cares away!"

Gina tore her eyes reluctantly from Matt and followed Donna to the kitchen. Gina only had one skinny vase so she put Donna's flowers into an old wine bottle that had rested in the sink.

Donna elbowed her as they headed back to the men. "Matt can't take his eyes off of you," she whispered.

Gina smiled. She could be faux-modest but honestly, that wasn't her style. She knew she looked damned fine. "He can't!" She agreed with a giggle. Wait, did she just giggle? Blushing and giggling? Was she a teenager with a crush on the school jock, or what?

_Oh the things Matt did to her._

_Oh the things she would like him to do to her,_ she mused as she approached him and he looked at her with those sexy eyes. _Oh yeah…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>I – Intoxicated<strong>

They'd had an amazing time at The Galleria – talking, laughing, and drinking. There was _a lot_ of drinking…

Noah and Matt put down the tip and then followed their dates to the door. "Ready to go dancing?" Gina asked as she swiveled and gyrated her hips in a seriously crazy fashion.

"Yes, let's dance!" Donna agreed and did an even weirder jaunt.

Noah and Matt just laughed. "I think you girls need to go home and sleep it off," Matt said.

"No way!" Donna pouted. She walked – _staggered_ – over to Noah and crashed her hip against his. "You want to dirty dance with me tonight don't you, Noah baby?"

Noah shook his head. "Don, you're drunk. I'm taking you home now."

"I'm not drunk," Donna protested.

Gina agreed with a wild nod of her head. "Yeah, she's not drunk. She's tipsy. Just a smidgen tip-" Gina broke off as she teetered on the curb, tripped and started to sail towards the pavement.

Matt quickly jumped forward and grabbed her before she could make contact with the pavement. "Ohmigod!" Donna cried. "Are you okay, Sissy?"

"Sissy? I'm no sissy," Gina giggled. She pawed at Matt's clean-shaven face. "You're my hero."

Donna clasped her hands. "He saved her. How sweeeeet!" She slumped against Noah. "Wasn't that sweet?" She smiled at her boyfriend with a big loopy grin until she suddenly sucked in a shuddery breath. "Ohmigod. I'm going to pu-" She didn't finish her sentence because she was suddenly projectile vomiting all over Noah.

"Ick!" She said as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her couture jacket.

"Yeah…" Noah agreed as he looked at what was left of her lasagna covering him. He shrugged off his coat and balled it up. "I am taking you home, Drunk Woman, right now."

"Okay, but no sex tonight. I don't feel so good," Donna moaned.

"Trust me, I'm not the least bit tempted right now," Noah said. He waved to Matt and Gina. "You two will get home okay, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I stopped drinking after two glasses.. Now, Gina, on the other hand…" He smiled. "I can drive."

"Good. See you later."

Donna squirmed in Noah's embrace and went to hug Gina. They gave each other sloppy pats on the back and then air-kissed. Noah and Matt pulled them in opposite directions, practically dragging their women with them.

"Where did we park?" Gina asked.

"Just up the block. Can you walk?"

"Can I walk? Can I ever! _Of course_ I can!" Gina enthused and tried to walk a straight line but it was impossible. She started to trip again. Matt got to her even more quickly this time and tugged her against his side.

"Of course you can," he said facetiously.

Gina squeezed his arm. "You're amazing, Mattie. To take such good care of me. You know what?"

"What?"

"You are soooo going to get lucky tonight!"

"Gina-" He said, blushing a bit as they passed an elderly couple with pruny faces and matching disapproving looks.

"You're going to love it, Mattie," Gina went on, undeterred. "I am a wild thing in the bedroom. I'm – I'm a wild cat!_Roarrrr."_

"Gina, as tempting at that offer is, I really think you need to sleep it off."

"Oh no, Matt, I'm primed. I'm ready." She tried to strip off her wrap but it was giving her trouble. "Ugh is it super-glued?"

"No, you're just so intoxicated that you probably don't even know your name right now."

"Surrre I do. It's – it's uh, G-" She smirked. "It starts with 'G' right?"

"Yep, _Gertie,_ it does."

"Gertie?" Gina chortled. "Ohmigod, my name is Gertie! I am so going to kill my parents." Her eyes went wide. "But I can't. My - my dad is dead!" Her eyes welled with tears.

Matt looked at her, not unsympathetically. "You're a weepy drunk, huh?"

Gina swiped at her eyes. "Who's weepy?" She said stubbornly.

He tucked his arm around her heaving shoulders. "C'mon, let's get you home."

They moved the rest of the way up the block in silence. Gina trembled against him the whole time. When he finally managed to get her inside of the car, he sighed. He watched her for a moment through the window and then headed around to the driver's side door. He climbed in and started to ask her if she was cold but she was already snoring. Loudly.

He smiled. "Good night, Gertie," he whispered as he started up the engine.


End file.
